


Parker and Tara in snapshots

by aron_kristina



Series: Parker/Tara [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the femslash_land challenge Carefully Controlled Bang. Not beta-read. Feedback and concrit welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Parker and Tara in snapshots

Parker loves her money. Really loves. She got a piggy bank when she was younger, and she still keeps it with her. It's full of change, so full it doesn't even rattle if she shakes it, the coins stashed so close together.

Parker doesn't like it when someone touches her stuff. Especially not her money. But when Tara picks up Parker's piggy bank and strokes it carefully Parker feels almost as if it's her Tara is stroking. It feels good.

***

They've just finished a job, and the weather is so nice they've all decided to celebrate by having a picnic. There is wine, and fancy cheeses, and junk food, and they stay out until it's dark.

"Look, a shooting star," Hardison says.

Parker looks at it.

"Make a wish," Tara says, and Parker wishes for kisses instead of gold, touches instead of money and Tara close to her. Tara looks at her and smiles, like she knows something. Parker wishes she does.

***

Tara has some weird habits. Like drinking green tea in the mornings and coffee in the evenings. Parker doesn't drink coffee at all, but even she knows that is weird. Right now she's not even drinking coffee, she's drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream, and Parker has no idea why. She sits down next to Tara.

"Why aren't you drinking coffee?" she asks. Tara sips at her chocolate.

"Because this makes me feel better," she replies.

"Why?" Parker asks, because she has never felt better from chocolate. Tara smiles.

"Period pain," she says.

"Oh. Well, you know what makes me feel better?" Parker asks. "Masturbation. See you later!"

***

If Parker presses her ear to Tara's chest she can hear her heartbeat. It sounds comforting, a steady murmur of sound, a counterpoint to the yelling outside. Parker could break out of the closet they're in, but she's not sure she'd be able to take Tara with her, so she waits with her instead, listening to Tara's heartbeat and trying not to think.

***

There is dancing. Parker doesn't know how to dance, but apparently it's vital to this con. Parker doesn't want to learn dancing either, but Nate says she has to. She has tried with Eliot, but he gave up, and now she's dancing with Hardison. Tara is trying to instruct them, and it's not going well.

"Parker, stop stepping on my feet," Hardison says when she's done so for the fifth time. It's not her fault his feet just gets in the way all the time.

Tara steps in and takes Hardison's place.

"Just follow my lead," she says, and starts humming a melody. Parker does, and it's surprising how easy it is when Tara leads. How nice. She gets lost in the melody, the heat of Tara's hands on her body, and when the dance stops she's almost disappointed.

***

The wine tastes bitter in Parker's mouth. She doesn't like it, but she has to at least sip it for this con to be believable. She hates playing grifter, it's the worst part of the job. She much prefers throwing herself off tall buildings to drinking this bitter and sour thing that makes her mouth want to pucker up, and talk to these horrible people.

Later, Tara kisses her in a corridor, for good luck, she claims. The wine doesn't taste bitter in Tara's mouth.

***

Eliot calls her crazy. Hardison does too. Sophie doesn't, but she thinks it. Parker has no idea what Nate thinks about her, but he probably thinks she's crazy too. Most people do. It doesn't bother Parker, but it's nothing she likes either.

Tara calls Parker 'my insane girl', when they're alone sometimes, lying in bed together, or eating breakfast. From anyone else insane would be an insult, but coming from Tara it's an endearment.

***

Parker can't sleep. She's been awake for 37 hours, and she's been eating caffeine pills during that whole time. She's is so very tired, but she just can't sleep.

She's been walking around in her warehouse for almost thirty minutes, thinking about what to do. Lying down was horrible, all she could think about was how much she couldn't sleep. She's tried to pick some locks, but her hands are shaking. Going for a run made her feel faint, and she only made it once around the building.

In the end she goes to Tara. Sneaks into her bed. Tara wakes up, but she doesn't say anything, just curls around Parker. Parker still can't sleep, but lying there, shaking in Tara's arms, she feels better.

***

Tara is leaving tomorrow. Parker knows, so that's why she has to tell her something right now, even if it means dragging Tara away from the party.

She tries to tell Tara, but Tara kisses her instead, so Parker thinks she already knows.

***

When Tara finally returns Parker doesn't know what to say. So she doesn't say anything, just kisses her.

***

She studies Sophie sometimes, to learn how she can turn into another person like that. She hasn't figured it out yet.

She studies Tara too, but for different reasons. She wants to know about Tara, what makes her so irresistible.

***

To pull of a con there are always preparations. Parker's generally consist of making sure her rappelling equipment is in working order, but this one demands something special. She has to learn to take her clothes off sexy.

Parker has no trouble at all taking her clothes off, unless it's cold, it's the sexy part that poses as a problem. Tara is supposed to be teaching her, but as more and more of Tara's skin becomes visible Parker can't help herself, she just has to touch. She can learn some other time.

***

Hardison and Eliot want to watch the final of some game or other, she has no idea what. Nate does too, so Parker gets bored. She sneaks off to call Tara. In the background she can hear the guys shouting at the screen, but it doesn't matter, because in her hear she has Tara.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash_land challenge Carefully Controlled Bang. Not beta-read. Feedback and concrit welcome.


End file.
